disney_junior_random_episodesfandomcom-20200214-history
Miles Callisto
Miles Callisto 'is an enthusiastic and curious boy with a somewhat reckless inventive streak whom the series is named after. He is voiced by Cullen McCarthy in Season 1 and Justin Felbinger in Seasons 2 and 3. Personality He is an adventurous young boy who lives aboard the Stellosphere with his family in their mission to explore and connect the galaxy for the Tomorrowland Transit Authority. He enjoys adventure and excitement, and loves to surf and go fast with his pet Robo-Ostrich and best friend, M.E.R.C. He is also known to be quite mischievous on rare occasions, and causes mishaps that can bother his older sister Loretta, but does in the end make up for his mistakes. His catch phrases include "Blastastic!," "Superstellar!," "Galactic!," "Aww, Craters!," and "Let's rocket!" 'Physical Appearance Being the youngest member of the family, around seven-years-old, Miles is only a few meters shorter than his sister. His physical and facial appearance is half Asian on his mother's side, and has light freckles on each cheek. He has dark brown hair and eyes. Miles is a black haired boy that wears a Tomorrowland Transit Authority Space Suit with the TTA logo on it like his family only it is white with blue colors. He wears galactic boots, white gloves, and wears a belt around his waist. He also wears his space helmet when he rides his Blast Board. In his Mission Force One attire, To see the gallery of all his outfits, click here In Callie in Wonderland, Miles wears a baby blue suit with a pocket with a handkerchief inside, white gloves, a pocket watch hanging from his neck, a pair of pale blue pants, blue striped long socks, brown shoes, and on his head is a blue top hat with rings decorate with black and red hearts, spades, diamonds, and clovers. In Star Darlings, he wears a cosmic blue jacket with a light blue star shirt underneath, white star pants with silver stars and lining, a star belt around his waist, and baby boot colored boots. His hair is colored cerulean blue with a black streak on his bangs. In Astro Lover, his akumatized self includes In The Griffin Games, Miles wears a sky blue riding coat with a cerulean blue shirt underneath, a pair of pale blue riding pants, silver riding boots, and on his head is a bright blue riding helmet with a golden griffin crest. In Two Miles To Go!, Miles’ new Starling outfit consists Abilities and Tools Perhaps most noticeable of his abilities is, for his age, a somewhat stunningly gifted intellect (a trait shared across his family) as he's capable of performing advanced piloting, engineering and combat feats at only seven years old. His parents once noted that, when he was younger, he routinely disassembled and reassembled his toys, showcasing his mechanical skills. In a further display of his mechanical abilities, he built the Photon Flyer with only the assistance of M.E.R.C. He's also more than capable of piloting the craft, including into harsh environments. Miles is also a decent coder, but is primarily a pilot and engineer, like his father. Besides his intellect, Miles has various tools at his disposal, these primarily being his Blastboard, Lazerang, the Exo-Flex suit, and Galactech suit. Like his idol Uncle Joe Callisto, Miles is skilled at stopping space criminals such as Gadfly Garnett and Dashiell Scamp. He later acquires super speed, a Blast shield, and a Lazerang staff as captain of Mission Force One. Terra Monsters Asteroid the Ninevolt A Ninevolt who loves to have fun and travel around in space like his owner Miles. He is his starter Terra Monster when he and Loretta became Terra Ranchers. Neptune the Tuffin The airheaded dreamer who would love to travel around his favorite planet Neptune, which is how he get his name from Miles, but even though he gets distracted easily, Neptune can focus more on helping friends or when in a battle with other Terra Monsters. Blaze the Targabee The fastest Targabee with speed that's as fast as the speed of light. Blaze loves to fly around, doing stunts and flips but he is also very mischievous that he loves to pull pranks on his friends but only in a good way. 'Trivia' To see the trivia, click here Category:Males Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Miles From Tomorrowland characters Category:Heroes Category:Kids Category:Humans Category:Akumatized villains Category:Terra Ranchers Category:Siblings Category:Students of DJES Category:Lovers Category:Musicians Category:Nephews Category:Athletes Category:Brothers